The Wrong Couple
by AskoII
Summary: A story about a unique couple and when everyone find out about them ... Warning: Slash, no sex-scene, and Characther Death DMxRL


**There may be errors in the grammar and language but please bear with it**

**ENJOY!**

**The song is "No Promises" by Shayne Ward (I only changed from girl to boy)**

"Why are they so noisy?" Ron asked frowning and tried to look over Harry's shoulder. This wasn't really a problem with their lengths. Also curious Harry turned around and saw to his surprise Lucius Malfoy with his hand on an unwilling Draco Malfoy's neck and dragged him along. Malfoy senior seemed to be furious in his pale face and muttering words in his breath while Malfoy junior were red in his face not by embarrassment but also furiousness.

"Blimey, wonder what the little Ferret has done now?" Ron asked partly amused and partly surprised.

Harry shrugged but he was also curious. What had happen that made the proud Lucius Malfoy actually come personally and drag his son out from the Great hall in front of everyone?

"No father!" Malfoy yelled and pulled away from the surprised Malfoy senior's hand and actually sneered to him. "Sorry father but that you have heard is true - I'm fraternizing with a half-blood! And even worse, a werewolf!"

Harry's eyes widened and he glanced towards Ron and Hermione who both were gaping and seemed just as surprised as he was with the news.

"And you know what father?" Malfoy sneered into Malfoy senior's face and seemed to have lost his mind.

"I'm not accepting this childish-…" Lucius Malfoy hissed furiously but Malfoy interrupted him with exclaiming out loud to everyone in the Great hall to hear

"I love him! Yeah that's right, I love a fucking werewolf! And I can't care even lesser of what you think!"

Then Malfoy laughed madly into his father's face pale of anger. The Great hall was immediately filled with murmurs of what Malfoy just had admitted while the Malfoys stared into each other's eyes without a single noise. Harry was going to ask to his friends who they thought it could be when Lucius suddenly slapped Malfoy so hard that he fell down on the floor. Harry could hear Hermione gasp beside him and Harry couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I realize that you are not in your right mind", Lucius coldly said in the quiet hall where you could hear a pin drop. "But if you continue to disobey me and this nonsense …"

"It's not nonsense!" Malfoy yelled and got up from the floor furiously red in his face, it would have been funny but this wasn't fun at all. "I'm in my very right mind and I know I rather die than deny my love to a werewolf! I know what it means to be a werewolf and I'm fucking proud of him!"

He seemed to yell the last part to someone else than his father although he was looking into his father's eyes. Curious Harry looked around among the students to see if he could see the person who Malfoy confessed his love to out loud … Not until then he remembered what Malfoy had said and gasped low to Ron and Hermione

"Did he say 'him'?"

"Oh Harry, don't say that you doesn't accept-…" Hermione started with her lecturing voice when they were interrupted by a voice and the scene in front of him.

"NO!" someone screamed desperately and Harry thought it was a familiar voice and tried to look for who it was but soon he was watching the scene in front of them again. Malfoy senior had pulled up his wand and Malfoy junior seemed to be nervous when he watched the wand but still very furious and proud when he looked into his father's face again

"What are you going to do father?" Draco Malfoy sneered but Harry could almost see the sweat on his upper lip.

"You're no son of mine", Lucius Malfoy coldly said with no emotions in his voice or eyes and for the first time fear flickered into Draco Malfoy's face. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Harry gasped when he heard the spell and could only watch when Malfoy was once again met by the same spell that Harry had unknowingly used towards him in the sixth year. It was as if someone invisible deeply cut his body with a sword multiple times and blood spurted out on the floor around him. Malfoy's gray eyes widened as he fell down on his knees and seemed to ask his father why with his moving lips but no noise was heard. But after what seemed like an eternity but probably just was a second Malfoy fell down on his back and the pool of blood on the floor increased in its size around him in a dangerous speed.

"No, no, no!" someone again yelled as everyone were still in shock and just stared. Harry didn't see who it was who rushed to Malfoy but when the man collapsed on his knees between Malfoy without caring about the blood he understood somehow that it was the werewolf and he had a bad feeling…

When the teachers in the Great hall finally reacted they all focused on Lucius Malfoy who protested indignantly as if he hadn't done anything wrong. When Harry realized that they couldn't focus at Malfoy he reacted without thinking and got up from the bench he had sat on and after a couple of doubting steps he hurried to the two only persons who didn't seem to care about anything around them.

"Harry!" he ignored Hermione's call for him but when he got closer he stopped by the shock seeing who it was. He should have recognized him immediately on his scattered clothes but it just seemed so … unlikely.

"… Remus?" Harry asked worriedly and walked a bit closer. Harry winced when he heard one of his father's oldest friend sob. Remus's dirty blonde hair fell over his face but Harry could see the tears fall from his nose. Once again Harry winced when he heard Malfoy's wheezing breath and understood that he didn't have much time left to save him but he did saw Remus's hard grasp of Malfoy's body. Without caring about the blood Harry sat down on his knees between Remus and murmured

"Remus … If we are going to save him you must let go."

Remus shook his head and gasped silently for breath when the sobs shook his body.

"… Remus …" another voice wheezed and Harry looked down in surprise at Malfoy whose eyes were almost closed but he kept his eyes upon Remus without caring about Harry. Harry was stunned by the strong feeling in those gray eyes; it was even stronger than the hate he had seen in them when they had fought. And then he was surprised once again when he saw the weak smile form upon Malfoy's thin lips and when they parted he could see the blood in his mouth.

"Oh Draco…" Remus whimpered and sounded like a harmed dog. "Why, why, _why_?"

"Hush…" Malfoy shushed Remus although Harry knew it must hurt to make that comforting noise. Harry stared when Malfoy reached up his bloodied hand and put it on Remus's cheek and felt that he was wrong who was here and disturbed this very private moment. He looked up and saw that the teachers were struggling with an angry Lucius Malfoy and didn't have the time to focus on Malfoy junior. He was _dying_..!

"My Moony…" Malfoy whispered lovingly and surprised Harry who looked at them again. Then Malfoy coughed and blood drips landed on his chin and cheeks which made Harry wince once again. But Remus didn't seem to care as he cried and suddenly kissed Malfoy's lips as if the blood weren't there and whispered to them

"My little dragon. Iloveyou,Iloveyou,Iloveyou…"

Again and again.

Harry struggled suddenly with some wetness in his eyes too and when he looked up again he thought he saw tears fell from Malfoy's closed eyes but he smiled weakly too with Remus's forehead resting on Malfoy's lips and Remus kept murmuring the same confessing words.

When the teachers finally got free and hurried to help Malfoy Remus released the unconscious Malfoy without Harry needing to say one word. Harry wondered if Remus already thought that the hope was lost.

"Remus… Let's go to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will heal him in no seconds", Harry tried to comfort the werewolf who still was on his knees staring at the blood on the floor and on his hands. Remus was still until Harry touched his shoulder and Remus shook his head as if he just woke up and nodded weakly to an answer. Weakly he got up and Harry put an arm around his shoulders and supported him all the way.

When Harry walked past Ron and Hermione he could see Hermione open her mouth as she was going to question something he shook his head very weakly just enough for them to see. Hermione closed her mouth immediately and glanced worriedly towards Remus who quietly stared in front of him.

They weren't the first waiting in front of the Hospital wing but the teachers who were there immediately fell in silence when they saw Remus. McGonagall seemed to want to say something but Harry just silently shook his head again and she didn't say anything. Soon the teachers spoke to each other again but Remus was quiet and Harry too when he realized that he probably didn't want to talk. Ron and Hermione soon arrived and sat down next to him but didn't say anything, just waited with them.

When Madam Pomfrey got out Harry immediately realized that it was bad news when he saw her pale face. When she shook her head he realized that it was _worse_..!

"I'm sorry but the curse is a spell where hate just makes it stronger. I tried everything I could to strengthen him up and sent him to St Mungo's but Mr. Malfoy didn't make it."

Harry tensed and he could feel Remus tense under his arm around his shoulders. The teachers turned to carefully watch him when he suddenly made a noise that reminded of a howl from a weak harmed dog lying abandoned on the roadside.

"Remus … I'm sorry", Harry whispered and Remus collapsed in tears howling about his mate.

"My little dragon, little dragon…"

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, boy.  
I just need you to know boy._

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms

Here tonight

Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Everytime you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, boy.  
I just need you to know boy.

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms

I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, through Time and Time...  
No promises

I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love

No promises

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms

_Here tonight._

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight.


End file.
